


One More Day

by shinpussy



Series: Can't Buy Me Love [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Wooseok recibe una visita sorpresa en el trabajo que rompe su relación y Seungyoun intenta arreglarlo.Tercera parte de Can't Buy Me Love.Historia originalmente escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Can't Buy Me Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585207
Kudos: 1





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

Wooseok se despertó con una alarma sonora en una maraña de brazos y piernas desnudos.

El fin de semana había terminado y había vuelto a los negocios como siempre. Él se levantaría primero y les haría café a ambos. Seungyoun olería el café y eventualmente su cuerpo reaccionaría, enviándolo a la cocina donde les prepararía un desayuno adecuado para lo que sea que hicieron la noche anterior. Esa mañana parecía una especie de sopa de resaca, pero no había tiempo.

Habían estado bebiendo una cantidad estúpida ese fin de semana durante una de sus sesiones de terapia de pollo y cerveza. Desde que Seungyoun había adquirido el trabajo en la corporación de su abuelo, estaba estresado todo el tiempo, pero Wooseok no podía culparlo. Pasó de no tener absolutamente ninguna preocupación o responsabilidad a cargar con el peso del imperio de su familia sobre sus hombros de una vez. Wooseok no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que hacía en el trabajo, pero tenía algo que ver con monitorear las inversiones. Un montón de gráficos y cosas. Todo lo que podía hacer era apoyarlo y estar allí para él cuando lo necesitara.

Es por eso que para que ambos se sientan mejor y normales como en los viejos tiempos, fueron a su lugar de reunión habitual al que habían ido durante años cuando solo eran amigos. Esa fue otra cosa que sucedió de una vez. En un momento estaba probando un esmoquin que no podía soñar y al siguiente estaba besándose con su amigo en ese mismo esmoquin en un puente sobre un lago iluminado por la luna como si estuviera en una película. Era surrealista, pero había sido un alivio. No se había dado cuenta de cuántos sentimientos en su interior estaban burbujeando en la superficie durante tanto tiempo hasta que todos salieron a la vez.

Sin embargo, le había preocupado que una vez que regresaran al mundo real, Seungyoun se retirara, asustado por la vergüenza de quedar atrapado en emociones inventadas, pero habían sido inseparables incluso después de llegar a casa. Y ahora su amigo (y ahora novio) estaba usando todo su peso para evitar que Wooseok fuera a trabajar.

Él gimió y extendió la mano para estirarse a través de la cama en busca de su teléfono celular en la mesa de noche para apagar la melodía de la mañana, pero fue detenido por un fuerte apretón en protesta.

"Nooo," dijo Seungyoun, somnoliento y desafiante. "Déjalo."

"Es molesto," dijo Wooseok, el pitido lo volvía loco.

"Te ayudará a aprender a controlar tu temperamento," dijo, enterrando la cara en la parte posterior de la camiseta de Wooseok entre los omóplatos. Wooseok se movió para sacudirse, pero honestamente, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. "Si te dejo apagarlo, ¿volverás?"

"Tenemos que despertar," dijo Wooseok sin responder su pregunta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Para ir a trabajar," se rió. Aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar su teléfono y silenciar la alarma antes de volver a la cama y acurrucarse en los cálidos brazos de Seungyoun.

"Llama y dí que estás enfermo," dijo Seungyoun antes de besarlo en la frente.

Wooseok enterró su rostro en su cuello. "Yo puedo hacer eso. Tú no puedes."

Seungyoun suspiró. "Nunca puedo volver a llamar y decir que estoy enfermo, ¿verdad?"

"No."

Él gimió y tiró de las mantas sobre ambos sin dejar lugar a protestas. Quizás nadie se daría cuenta si llegaran tarde.

"Podríamos ahorrar tiempo si nos ducháramos juntos," sugirió Seungyoun, travesuras persistentes en su voz.

Wooseok levantó una ceja mientras vertía el café caliente en dos tazas. "No creo que eso nos ahorre tiempo."

Él suspiró. "Bien, pero me debes más tarde."

"¿Lo hago?" Dijo Wooseok con incredulidad. "¿Cómo es eso?"

Seungyoun envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y besó su cuello, enviando un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. "No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado."

"¿Qué olvidé? No es tu cumpleaños. No es mi cumpleaños," pensó Wooseok en voz alta. Sintió el cuerpo pesado caer sobre él por efecto.

"Hoy es nuestro día número 100," Seungyoun se apartó para preparar el desayuno. Arrojó pan a la tostadora para una comida muy insatisfactoria que no era la sopa de resaca que necesitaban. De hecho, habían perdido demasiado tiempo.

"¡Oh!" Gritó Wooseok. "¡No lo olvidé!"

"Sí, lo hiciste," bromeó, haciendo pucheros, pero no herido en absoluto. "No debes quererme tanto como yo a ti."

Wooseok frunció el ceño. Le dio un beso y le entregó una taza. "Es porque te amo demasiado."

Seungyoun esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió, incapaz de mirar a Wooseok a los ojos cuando estaba blando y fuera de lugar. "Waah, que cursi. ¿Por qué dices cosas así de repente? ¿Estás tratando de avergonzarme? ¡Asqueroso!"

Wooseok lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó. "Edes lo que más qwuiero en el mundo."

"¡No! ¡Eww! ¡Para esto de una vez!" Seungyoun gimió, casi derramando su café.

"Dame un besito," Wooseok cerró los ojos.

Seungyoun agarró una tostada y se la metió en la boca. "Come esto antes de que te lleve de vuelta a la habitación."

Wooseok retrocedió, satisfecho consigo mismo y su tostada. Había ganado esa ronda, Seungyoun se recuperaría más tarde.

Wooseok llegó un poco tarde al trabajo y se ganó un par de miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero nadie se molestó en regañarlo. Se había examinado a sí mismo en el reflejo de una ventana antes de entrar y no encontró magulladuras visibles por encima de su cuello, afortunadamente. Lo último que necesitaba era que todos supieran que llegaba tarde porque su pareja tenía una fijación por morder.

Trabajaba en el departamento de administración de un hospital, lo que significaba que su día entero estaba dedicado a gatear a través de montañas de papeleo para que otras personas no tuvieran que hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba haciendo movimientos, pero su cerebro estaba en piloto automático. Era un desastre feliz, descuidado e inútil que prefería pensar en lo feliz e inútil que era en lugar de hacer su trabajo correctamente.

Si se hubiera enfocado como se suponía, debería haber notado que los miembros de la Junta del hospital caminaron por la ventana del pasillo hacia una sala de conferencias. Habría escuchado el chasquido de los talones contra el frío suelo de baldosas advirtiéndole que se fuera a casa. No se habría quedado a la vista de su escritorio para que los miembros de la Junta lo vieran a la salida. Pero tal vez si lo hubiera visto, aún no lo habría sabido.

Fue la risa lo que lo dejó inconsciente, la risa distintiva que solo provenía de personas que pensaban que eran mejores que los demás. Miró por encima de una pila de documentos impresos que todavía tenía que revisar y vio a los miembros. Eran un grupo de personas que particularmente no tenían nada que ver con él o su trabajo y no eran una razón para preocuparse personalmente, pero le llamó la atención una mujer familiar. Era mayor, pulida y tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos que Seungyoun.

Wooseok sonrió y la saludó mientras ella se acercaba a él. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su visita hubiera sido otra cosa que una cortesía, pero luego se ofreció a comprarle el almuerzo.

Había una cafetería en la calle que servía sopas y sándwiches y no parecía coincidir con su gusto, pero no se atrevería a comer en la cafetería del hospital. Eran tan diferentes, Seungyoun y su abuela. El par de veces que visitó, comieron juntos allí para que Wooseok no perdiera demasiado trabajo, pero ¿por qué debería importarle el trabajo que él perdía? Ella dirigía todo el lugar.

Se limpió las migajas que permanecían en su lápiz labial con una servilleta de papel, demasiado elocuente, pero él no pudo sonreír. No podía atreverse a ofenderla, pero ella se veía tonta componiéndose mientras una canción de Red Velvet sonaba en el restaurante y estaba rodeada de estudiantes de medicina hambrientos.

"Es bueno verla de nuevo," dijo cortésmente Wooseok. "La pasé muy bien en la boda de su nieto."

Ella sonrió para sí misma. "Por supuesto que sí."

Los ojos de Wooseok se abrieron de golpe y recordó compartir una habitación con su otro nieto con quien todavía compartía una habitación y le preocupaba que ella lo supiera. Él se rió torpemente y tomó un sorbo de su café.

"Nuestra familia siempre organiza los mejores eventos," dijo, orgullosa de sí misma. "Bodas, recaudación de fondos y las ceremonias de premiaciónes ocasionales."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja, obligado a responder a lo que ella dijo.

"Hemos sido bendecidos y a cambio, podemos ofrecer nuestro apoyo al mismo hospital en el que trabajas"

Él asintió, no es que lo supiera antes, pero tenía sentido.

"De hecho, como Presidenta de la Junta de Directores, tengo mucha influencia sobre cómo se administra el hospital y quién lo administra."

Él asintió nuevamente, sintiéndose incómodo.

"Algunos de mis amigos en la boda de mi Yohan escucharon que estabas interesado en convertirte en el director del hospital."

"Eso no es..." su corazón se aceleró, sintiendo que había habido un terrible malentendido.

"Con mi nieto a tu lado. Y fuiste visto seduciendo a todos los miembros de mi familia y amigos tan descaradamente."

Estaba haciendo lo que Seungyoun me pidió. Estaba actuando. Fue por él.

Tomó un sorbo de su té. "Y es por eso que no puedo dejar que tu ambición personal envenene a mi familia."

"Espere," dijo. "Realmente ha habido algún tipo de malentendido aquí."

"Creo que sí," estuvo de acuerdo. "Creo que entendiste mal lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a dejar que esta pequeña farsa continuara. No quiero que llegue a esto, pero si continúas viendo a mi nieto, te quitaré tu trabajo, y él perderá el suyo y todo lo que viene de ser parte de mi familia."

"Por favor, no le haga esto," le rogó cuando ella se levantó para irse.

"Una maleza en un jardín sigue siendo una maleza, y no es culpa del jardinero si las raíces se enredan y destruyen las flores a su alrededor."

Las piernas de Wooseok se arrastraron detrás de él mientras regresaba al trabajo solo y derrotado. Le dolía el corazón y sintió que su cuerpo estaba derramando sudor. No quería administrar un hospital o tener uno propio, solo quería trabajar y pagar sus facturas y volver a casa con su esposo algún día. Se habrían casado eventualmente, ¿verdad? Eran almas gemelas. Cualquiera podría ver eso. No estaba usando a nadie.

Se ganó varias miradas sospechosas volviendo a su escritorio. No, no recibo una promoción gratuita. No, ella no es mi benefactora secreta. No, no fui contratado porque conozco a un miembro de la junta.

Se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio detrás del papeleo para que nadie pudiera verlo. Sacó su teléfono para enviar un solo mensaje de texto, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

Seungyoun miró la pequeña línea en la pantalla de la computadora. Se movía arriba y abajo, y sentía que iba a volverse loco si no miraba hacia otro lado.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?" Preguntó Jinhyuk, aburrido de estar parado en el mismo lugar al lado de la puerta durante demasiado tiempo sin nada que hacer. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que comenzó su pasantía en la misma compañía en la que trabajaban Seungyoun y Seungwoo, y estaba bien, excepto por el hecho de que había sido asignado a la persona equivocada para guiarlo.

Seungwoo había estado en un aprieto. Por un lado, quería pasar cada momento siguiendo a Jinhyuk como un cachorro enfermo de amor, pero por el otro, una vez que supieron que tenían que trabajar juntos, Seungwoo tuvo que poner el mayor espacio posible entre ellos. Cuando llegó el momento de asignar los pasantes a los empleados, Seungwoo pegó a Jinhyuk con Seungyoun porque quería que Jinhyuk fuera feliz y trabajara con alguien que no lo regañara o intimidara, pero había un problema. Seungyoun no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Jinhyuk entendió eso bastante rápido.

"Tengo que ver estos gráficos," dijo Seungyoun. "Las existencias..."

"¿Café?" Sugirió Jinhyuk.

Seungyoun gruñó en respuesta.

Jinhyuk regresó y se sentó frente a él.

"Te meterás en problemas si alguien te ve sentado," bromeó Seungyoun, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Te estoy ayudando a trabajar," dijo Jinhyuk, estirándose. "Me pediste que me sentara."

"¿Lo hice?" Él se rió.

Eran amigos fuera del trabajo. Todo comenzó cuando Seungwoo llevó a Jinhyuk a esa horrible primera cita que él y Wooseok habían salvado tan valientemente por ellos. En realidad, probablemente comenzó en la boda del primo de Seungyoun, pero era demasiado educado para mencionarlo porque claramente hacía que Jinhyuk se sintiera incómodo. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que los dos habían cortado las cosas una vez que Jinhyuk comenzó su pasantía, los cuatro lograron encontrar una forma de pasar el rato después del trabajo y los fines de semana con bastante frecuencia (por insistencia de Seungwoo).

"¿Quieres ayudar?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

"Sí," Jinhyuk se sentó.

"Quiero que arrojes una silla a través de ese panel de vidrio y luego me arrojes a mi," dijo.

"No puedo hacer eso," dijo Jinhyuk. "Se supone que debes comprarnos las bebidas más tarde."

Seungyoun se lamió los labios. "En realidad, tengo planes."

"¿Oh?"

"Quiero hacer algo especial para Wooseok, pero todavía no sé qué hacer."

"¿Flores?" Reflexionó Jinhyuk. "¿A Wooseok le gustan las flores? Él es bonito como una."

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "No, no obsequiamos flores. Por razones simbólicas."

"Oh," dijo Jinhyuk, sin comprender en absoluto. Las flores eran cosa de la abuela de Seungyoun, y algo sobre la forma en que trataba a las personas como ellas hacía que su piel se erizara. "¿Chocolate?"

"Pensé en eso," dijo. "¿Tal vez un buen reloj?"

"¿Un par de anillos?"

Seungyoun miró a Jinhyuk por sobre la pantalla y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Jinhyuk. "La gente hace eso."

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salieron e hicieron cosas de pareja?"

Seungyoun lo pensó. "No sé, siempre hacemos lo que siempre hemos hecho."

"Ahhh, entonces no hay citas reales," dijo Jinhyuk. "Tal vez ese sea el problema. Podrías llevarlo a una cita real, como cenar y ver una película."

"¿Como Seungwoo hizo contigo?"

Jinhyuk lo hizo callar, aterrorizado de que alguien lo oyera. "No, como una cita para Wooseok."

"Hmmm," se rascó la barbilla. "Eso podría funcionar. ¡Lee Jinhyuk! ¡Quién sabía que eras tan romántico!"

El gráfico en la pantalla se derrumbó y suspiró. El mercado era más voluble que su novio. No estaba seguro de tener tiempo para planear algo.

En ese momento el teléfono en su escritorio vibró. El nombre de Wooseok con un emoji del diablo y un corazón rosado apareció en la pantalla y el corazón de Seungyoun saltó. Justo la persona que más extrañaba.

Wooseok: Creo que necesitas quedarte en tu casa esta noche. Ha surgido algo, necesito algo de tiempo a solas.

El corazón de Seungyoun cayó. Esto no era como él en absoluto. Levantó su teléfono y llamó a Wooseok, pero fue directo al buzón de voz. Intentó enviarle un mensaje de texto, pero el mensaje no se entregó.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Jinhyuk.

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "No lo creo."

Seungyoun corrió a casa tan pronto como pudo salir del trabajo sin que todo el lugar se derrumbara. Casa. El departamento de Wooseok. El único lugar donde se sentía en casa. Su propio departamento solo existía para guardar sus cosas hasta que uno de ellos estuviera listo para pedirle al otro que se mudara. Era su día número 100 y debería haber estado haciendo reservas de última hora a un lugar agradable con servilletas de tela, pero en cambio estaba a punto de romperse el cuello para llegar a Wooseok. ¿Y si alguien hubiera muerto? ¿Y si hubiera sido despedido? ¿Qué pasaría si sucediera algo horrible y Wooseok se estuviera apartando

Llegó a la puerta, pero se detuvo. Wooseok le dijo que no estuviera allí y tenía que respetar eso.

Llamó a la puerta como lo haría un invitado. Wooseok no respondió.

"¿Wooseok?" Llamó y golpeó más fuerte. "¡Soy yo! ¡Abre!"

Esperó unos minutos, pero nunca vino. Suspiró y marcó el código de acceso en la puerta para entrar.

"¿Wooseok?" Llamó a su apartamento vacío. "¿Dónde estás?"

No estaba en la cocina comiendo cereal en pijama como solía hacerlo. No estaba viendo una película en la sala de estar.

"¿Wooseok?" Llamó, su voz ronca.

Lo encontró en el dormitorio de la cama. Wooseok se cubrió la cara roja e hinchada con las mantas.

"No deberías estar aquí," dijo débilmente.

Seungyoun se metió en la cama, ignorándolo, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Wooseok.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dijo a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza debajo de las sábanas.

"No puedo arreglarlo si no me lo dices," dijo Seungyoun.

"No puedes arreglar esto," dijo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"¿Que pasó?"

Wooseok tardó mucho en responder, pero así era él. Hacía eso cuando necesitaba elegir sus palabras y era algo a lo que Seungyoun se había acostumbrado años atrás, pero ahora su corazón estaba acelerado porque eso significaba que lo que Wooseok no podía decir lo lastimaría.

"Recibí una visita en el trabajo hoy."

"¿Quién podría ser? ¿Amante perdido hace mucho tiempo que creías que estaba muerto, pero resultó que él o ella naufragaron todo el tiempo en una isla desierta?"

Seungyoun esperó una risa que nunca llegó.

"Era tu abuela," dijo Wooseok.

Se le cayó el corazón. Esas palabras nunca conducen a nada más que el estrés.

"¿Qué pasó?" Lo apretó con más fuerza, pero sintió que iba a vomitar.

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "Deberías irte."

"No, sal de ahí," dijo, quitando la manta de la cabeza de Wooseok.

Wooseok se dio la vuelta. Tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos por el llanto, y la BB cream que insistió en usar cuando salió de la casa estaba manchada por sus mejillas. Seungyoun lo besó en la frente sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer, pero se le rompió el corazón al ver a Wooseok así.

"Ella dijo," comenzó Wooseok con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

Seungyoun tomó su mejilla con la mano y esperó.

"Ella dijo que tengo que dejar de verte," dijo rompiendo en sollozos. Seungyoun lo abrazó y lo dejó llorar en su pecho hasta que su traje estaba empapado.

"No tenemos que escucharla," dijo Seungyoun. "No sería la primera vez que no escucharía a mi abuela."

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. Era difícil hablar entre sollozos, pero pudo pronunciar las palabras "mi trabajo", "tu trabajo" y "madre amenazada".

Esa fue la razón por la que pretendieron salir en primer lugar, fue para facilitar la vida de la madre de Seungyoun. La verdadera relación fue un accidente oportuno. Esto los puso a ambos en una mala posición.

"Déjame hablar con ella," dijo Seungyoun.

"No tiene sentido," dijo. "Fuimos estúpidos pensando que esto podría funcionar. No puedo vivir en tu mundo y tú no puedes vivir en el mío."

"Hey-."

"Por favor, solo vete."

Lo siguiente que Seungyoun supo fue que estaba en su automóvil conduciendo demasiado rápido por la costa hasta la propiedad de sus abuelos para confrontar a su abuela en persona. No tenía sentido llamarla y tener a una asistente mal pagada para decirle que estaba ocupada. No, tenía que ir en persona y arreglar esto.

Era casi medianoche cuando llegó a la puerta. El guardia de seguridad tuvo que llamar y avisar a la familia que él estaba allí, y se le ocurrió que podrían negarse a dejarlo entrar, pero las puertas se abrieron y él entró.

Aparcó y corrió por la gravilla, casi resbalando y cayendo al suelo, lo que no habría sido tan humillante como lo sería una vez que se arrodillara y le rogara a su abuela que lo dejara quedarse con su novio.

Su abuela abrió la puerta principal con un camisón y una bata de seda color rosa envuelta alrededor de ella. "¡Seungyoun! ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?"

"Necesitaba hablar contigo," dijo, sin aliento.

"¿No podría haber esperado hasta la mañana?" Lo regañó.

"Tengo trabajo," dijo, agotado. "En la compañía de nuestra familia. En la que querías que trabajara. Para demostrar que soy un buen nieto."

"Sí, escuché que estás haciendo un buen trabajo, ¿por qué...?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás destruyendo mi vida?" Dijo, sus labios en una delgada línea.

Ella se volvió y le dijo que entrara.

La finca había vuelto a la normalidad de nuevo. Ahora era solo una casa inútilmente grande que parecía tragárselo entero. Se sentó frente a ella en la mesa del comedor con una tetera y tazas que probablemente tenían varios cientos de años. Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía la taza contra sus labios, traicionándolo.

"Entiendo por qué estás molesto," dijo ella, pero él la interrumpió.

"No, no tienes idea de por qué estoy molesto," dijo, enojado. Suavemente dejó la taza porque si la rompía, ella probablemente le arrancaría la lengua, y él no era idiota.

"No me interrumpas, niño," dijo fría. "Estás en mi casa."

Él suspiró. "Lo siento."

"A todos se les rompe el corazón, pero hice lo que era mejor para ti," dijo.

"No, hiciste lo que creías que era mejor para tu imperio," dijo. "¿Qué? ¿Querías casarme como lo hiciste con Yohan? ¿Hacerme el marido trofeo de alguien? Dime exactamente cómo Wooseok te estaba amenazando en absoluto. ¿Era demasiado suave? ¿Muy bonito? ¿Demasiado pobre?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Como le expliqué, no dejaré que su ambición destruya a mi familia."

"¿Ambición? ¿Qué ambición? Wooseok trabaja duro, pero es honesto y nunca ha tratado de ser más que quien es."

"¿De Verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo es que tengo buena autoridad de que las palabras 'dirigir el hospital' salieron de tu boca como si él no las hubiera plantado allí? "

Seungyoun se frotó las sienes. "Para alguien tan obsesionado con la idea de la familia, eres tan rápido en confiar en los chismes ante tu propia carne y hueso. Ese fue Seungwoo y estaba bromeando. Wooseok no quiere dirigir nada. Ni siquiera estábamos saliendo entonces. Él solo estaba aquí para hacerme ver como si estuviera haciendo las cosas bien."

"Así que me mentiste," dijo. "Y no es gracioso cómo no estaba interesado en ti hasta que aprendió todo lo que pudiste darle."

"Eso no es cierto," dijo Seungyoun, defendiéndolos. "Se quedaría conmigo sin importar qué."

"¿Preferirías tener a tu familia y esta vida?" Hizo un gesto. "¿O ese chico?"

"Wooseok."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No seas estúpido. Estás aquí porque te dejó, ¿verdad?"

"No le diste elección."

"Le di la misma opción que te di a ti," dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Mira cómo terminó eso."

Se desplomó en su silla, la sangre latía con fuerza en sus oídos y un fuego inquebrantable en su pecho.

"Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados por la noche," dijo, yéndose.

"Me voy a casa."

Donde sea que es eso.

Wooseok se sentó en su escritorio detrás de una pila de papeleo que nunca dejaba de crecer. Su teléfono estaba en silencio, pero la pantalla se iluminaba con cada llamada perdida. Lo giró para que no pudiera ver más el nombre de Seungyoun. No podía arriesgarse a pasar más tiempo escondiéndose en el baño para llorar.

Cualquier dolor que tuviera que soportar, lo haría por Seungyoun, pero tenía que fingir que funcionaba por el bien de ambos.

Solo habían pasado unos días, pero su apartamento vacío había sido un infierno al que volver a casa. Estaba considerando mudarse para no tener que verlo nunca más. Cambiaría a una cama más pequeña en la que solo una persona podría dormir cómodamente. No tendría ningún mueble que pudiera sentar a más de una persona. De hecho, iba a alquilar el departamento más pequeño y estrecho que pudiera encontrar.

Finalmente, Seungyoun dejaría de llamar y lo dejaría ir. Él estaría bien. Seguiría adelante y encontraría a alguien a quien toda su familia aprobaría. Alguien mejor que Wooseok.

Wooseok nunca volvería a comer pollo. Nunca volvería a beber cerveza. Encontraría una nueva forma de aliviar su estrés después de trabajar en un trabajo que no pagaba muy bien pero que era suficiente para sobrevivir. Ahorraría dinero al no comprar pollo o cerveza y vivir en un departamento mucho más pequeño. Todo estaría bien

Pronto dejaría de llamar.


End file.
